Golpe
by Un Fantasma mas
Summary: Chico Bestia y Raven se quedan solos en la torre después de un corte de luz en la torre. ¿Qué pasara? Pasen y lean .


Hola mi primer fic ojala que les guste.. .jeje

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen u.u

Golpe

Plena tarde de verano en Jump City, el sol castigaba con unos 39° de térmica, pesadilla para todos los trabajadores que debían tomar cualquier transporte público totalmente abarrotado de gente. Pero para unos jóvenes que viven en una torre en forma de T no era problema el calor del día, ya que ellos estaban frescos como lechuga en su preciado hogar.

Con tres Titanes presentes y dos ausentes dentro de la misma, ya que líder y su novia salieron a ver una película, gracias a que la pobre Star convenció a Robin despegarse de la computadora en busca de rastros de Slade, y los jóvenes restantes disfrutando la tarde cada uno a su manera.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia sentados en el sofá jugando al Injustice y Raven leyendo un libro como siempre.

Cy- ohh haberrr a quien me voy a elegir? No puede ser cualquier personaje... debe ser apuesto, alto, musculoso, poderoso… casi indestructible – pasando personajes a hasta que…- aquí esta! Jaj el mejor de todos… yo! ^^ Comerás polvo bestita-

CB- si si claro tienes suerte que no esté aquí viejo, osino pasaría tú calva por el piso jaja- dicho esto Cy se pone serio-

Cy- vamos ya elige algún personaje-

CB- haber… Batman? na, Superman? na, el Joker? na, Flash?, Acuaman? na jaja, mm Catwoman?-

Rv-(pervertido)-

CB- mejor no jej… ah perfecto, Cy vas a perder jej porque me voy a elegir a… Rae! – dicho eso, mejor dicho haberlo gritado Raven no pudo evitar levantar la vista de su libro mirar a los jóvenes y a su juego. Ella sintió el impulso de acercarse y ponerse atrás del sofá para ver la pelea

Cy- ni ella podrá vencerme-

CB- así? Ya lo veras jej-

Bigin! En pieza la pelea, Cyborg empieza tirando le un par de rayos sónicos de su brazo a lo que Raven esquiva agachándose, y responde con una patada y luego varios golpes hacia el cibernético logrando un combo de 6 golpes. Golpes, patadas, y hechizos por parte de Raven y por el de Cyborg misiles y granadas, por supuesto que también golpes y patadas por parte de él.

Cy- vamos cy virtual… tu puedesss ah! Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – mirando como Chico Bestia controlando a Raven en el juego lo molía a patadas – Raven tu puedes a hacer eso en la vida real? – pregunta el moreno en busca de explicación de la paliza que estaba recibiendo.

Rv- mm capas? – dijo de tal manera que ni ella sabía si lo podría hacer.

CB- bueno cy es hora de terminar esto muajaja – dicho eso en el juego el Raven transporta al metálico hacia algo parecido a Nevermore y 3 demonios lo golpean bajándole la barra de vida por la mitad para que luego aparezca Trigon por detrás y asestarle el golpe final… - si te voy a ganar Cy solo un golpe más… NOOOOOOOOOOO T.T- el grito de chico bestia por causa de un apagón se escucha hasta las afueras de la ciudad y provocando que todas las aves volaran alarmadas por el grito- porque… porque… estaba tan cerca… - arrodillado y llorando con el joystick en las manos- porque me odias Zeus!?

Rv- emm Zeus es el dios del rayo Chico Bestia, no tiene nada que ver con la electricidad de la torre y de la ciudad-

CB- no importa, tiene que ver con electricidad, no? jej ^^ -dicho esto Raven le da un golpe en la cabeza y cae al suelo – oye eso me dolió rae – levantándose algo mareado y sobándose la cabeza.

Cy- bueno bueno chicos jej lo importante aquí es… _**que no me pudiste ganar**_! – grito Cyborg para luego empezar a cantar.

CB- suertudo ¬¬

Rv – hola se dieron cuenta se acaba de ir la luz? – puntualizo Raven, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron y dieron: y? – Ya está empezando a hacer calor- finalizo monótonamente.

Cy- no te preocupes rae jej está el generador de emergencias en el sótano, iré a encenderlo- dicho esto Cyborg abrió manualmente las puertas del salón principal y bajo hacia el sótano.

Chico Bestia y Raven se quedaron solos en un incomodo silencio X2. Por el calor que cada vez aumentaba mas la temperatura y por que los dos no sabían que decir y allí Raven rompió el silencio

Rv- así que… juegas bien el videojuego ese?

CB- a-ah si jjej es que peleas bien, d-digo en el juego – totalmente nervioso

Rv- entonces en la vida real no peleó bien? – arqueando una ceja

CB- si claro rae jeje que como te conozco en la vida real y ya la mayoría de tus movimientos también jeje y eso creo que me favoreció un poco en el juego-

Rv- ah… - el silencio vuelve más incomodo todavía – y… tienes calor?

CB- mucho jej y tú?-

Rv- si, además la capa me está molestando ya-

CB- pues quítatela – chico bestia al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Raven se volvió un tomate e intento corregir lo que acabo de decir – d-digo para que no te moleste y tengas más calor-

Rv- tienes razón – dicho eso Raven se levanta y se desabrocha su capa y la deja a un lado sobre el sofá. El joven no pudo evitar no mirar el bien formado cuerpo de la empática y totalmente agradecido haber dicho se la sacara. Al momento suena el tele comunicador y Cyborg aparece en pantalla

Cy- chicos el generador se quedo sin combustible, deberé ir a la ciudad por un par de litros, ya vengo par de tortolos jej- dicho esto Cy corta rápido para no llevarse varios gritos de los ambos jóvenes que muertos de calor no estaban para bromas sobre ellos.

CB- genial… ahora debemos esperar hasta que vuelva Cy y ponga de nuevo el generador en marcha y tengamos aire acondicionado de vuelta^^. A todo esto… no hay ventanas aquí rae?

Rv- mira arriba del ventanal – con algo de frustración

CB- jej es que nuca lo vi – arrascandoce la cabeza- puedes abrirlos rae?

Rv- ahs –chisto- solo si me dejas de decir rae, ya me está cansando-

CB- naa mejor te paso algo de tomar antes que se caliente la heladera. Que dices?-

Rv-mm… no está mal –

CB- perfecto ^^- el cambiante salta el sofá y se dirige hacia la heladera mientras la hechicera levita para abrir las ventanas – puff que calor que hace… -dicho eso el joven se saca la camiseta sin pensarlo dos veces y abre el refri – oye Raven que prefieres, una gaseosa o agua?- escucha el pedido de agua de la empática y saca una gaseosa para él y agua para ella – okey ya voy rae jej

Rv- te dije que no me llam… - ella lo ve sin camisa y sus emociones asen que vuelen varias cosas alrededor.

CB- que? – él, la mira extrañado –

Rv- n-nada es que no tienes camiseta – Raven se sonroja y mira para un costado.

CB- oh lo siento jej es que no pude aguantar más el calor… pero si te molesta me lo pongo devuelta- puntualizo

Rv- n-no está bien no p-pasa nada ( por azhar, no pensé que tendría algo de músculo… debo decir que no se ve nada mal sin camiseta, dios que estoy pensando?)-

CB- estas bien rae? – acercándose a ella con el agua y la gaseosa en ambas manos.

Rv- si… solo que tu… - estaba perdiendo el control, embobada como una chica totalmente viendo ropa en un shopping – tu estas… muy s… ah! Emm digo que estoy muy sedienta… si eso (no casi le digo que ese ve muy sexy sin camisa que estoy pesando? )

CB- si… se nota jaj – se percata de la forma de actuar Raven y se le cruza una idea por la cabeza – (esta es mi oportunidad de decir lo que siento, pero de forma seductora jej) – piensa el joven verde confiado y se sienta en el sofá- tu qué dices cy tardara mucho en traer el combustible?

Rv- no lose, por? – evitando ver el torso al aire del cambiante

CB- mm es que no quiero estar tanto tiempo sin camisa – dijo con un tono despreocupado y calmado.

Rv- que tiene de malo? Digo, no te ves nada mal sin ella… - acto seguido de una Raven tan roja como en extintor y tapándose la boca con sus dos manos más rápido de lo que canta un rayo – no no quiero decir que mm… MIRA UN TOFU VOLARDOR! – Chico Bestia volteo su mirada hacia atrás y allí es cuando la hechicera intenta escapar.

CB- na, no podrás zafarte de esta rae jej – el joven la intercepta poniéndose hábilmente en frente de la puerta del salón principal – que acabas de decir rae? – frente a ella y demasiado cerca.

Rv- yo? N-nada – totalmente nerviosa

CB- yo juraría que dijiste: que tiene de malo? Si tevés realmente sexy y corpulento sin camisa –

Rv- mentira! Yo dije que no tevés nada mal sin esa camiseta – otra vez tomándose la boca con sus dos manos.

CB- jej es casi lo mismo rae – acercándose mas a allá a tal grado que la toma por la cintura – creo que quieres decirme algo, no?

Rv- si… - paralizada por los brazos del cambien en su cintura – pero no quiero que te enojes…

CB- no lo haré rae, porque lo haría? – le contesta el cabiaformas .

Rv- capas te enojarías… - ella lo mira y él le responde dulcemente con una sonrisa y diciendo de que no – está bien… te acuerdas que hace un parto te golpe en la cabeza? -el joven verde solo asienta con su cabeza – bueno… te desmallaste-

-Queeee!?- Chico Bestia se levanta golpe rodeado por Raven y Cyborg – no puede ser… era muy bueno para ser verdad… - tomándose la cabeza y lloriqueando por que había soñado

Cy- por fin te despiertas bestia, ya nos tenias preocupado – al mismo tiempo que lo ayuda a levantarse- bueno yaqué estas despierto iré a ver el generador, por algo no prende- dicho esto partió hacia donde estaba el generador

Rv- si, se me fue la mano con el golpe – afirma monótonamente – lo siento…-

CB- oh está bien rae, no pasa nada jej la verdad una parte de mi te lo agradece – algo nervioso – nos vemos – digo eso y salió a paso rápido de la sala dejando a una Raven muy confundida sola en ese lugar.

Rv- de nada?-

Holaaa mi primer fic jej bueno ojala les haya gustado y dejen comentarios si eh escrito algo mal.. jej

Bueno saludos a todos

Green Beast JR23


End file.
